1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide switch mechanism utilizing the outer casing of electronic appliances such as electronic calculators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electronic calculators and similar appliances, there is commonly employed a slide switch mechanism in which a switch knob member having a contactor element is slidably supported over internal contact patterns by the outer casing or the appliance and the internal printed circuit board. In such a switch mechanism, however, the switch knob member and the outer casing have to be newly prepared when the number of switch positions is changed, requiring expensive metal molds for casting anew.